


Not What She Seems

by Wishmaker1028



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canon Divergence - Northwest Mansion Mystery, F/M, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/pseuds/Wishmaker1028
Summary: She was the most popular girl in Gravity Falls. So why did she often hide away in her room? She was hiding something, that much was true. She just was tired of being something that she wasn't. So when she denies her birthright, she might be taken into a world of adventures she never expected. Mentions of depression, just a one shot for now. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!





	Not What She Seems

Pacifica Northwest, for all of her life, knew one way to live. Her parents – for as long as she could remember – were very insisted on her living a 'Northwest' life. She was only to speak to those in her class and rank on all of those that were considered beneath her. Pacifica never considered anything else. Just this fabulous life as the most popular girl in Gravity Falls. But even Pacifica had her secrets. She might have been a brat to everyone else in town, buying whatever she wanted.

However, whenever it came to her parents, they always treated her terribly. Her father, Preston, always rang a bell to condition his daughter into doing their bidding. Pacifica kept her facade going for such a long time too. Until she met Stanford Pines' great nephew and niece, Dipper and Mabel Pines. When she first met the twins, she had gone to the Shack with her friends to attend the party. It wasn't the first time she had been to the Shack but this was the first time she had came without her disguise.

It was a nightmare for her. Pretending to be happy when she wasn't. Acting like a brat when she wasn't. She just wanted to be herself, nothing more. Pacifica had been diagnosed for minor depression when she was eight years old. She was taking care of it for years on her own, making sure that it never came to the surface. One day, it did – and it was in front of her parents. This was after Dipper showing her that her ancestor wasn't the founder of Gravity Falls. And boy did she ever get chewed out for that.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest! How dare you for even getting depressed! We do not think of the rift raft of this town, we do not even consider their feelings! They are beneath us and they are going to stay that way. Even when that lumberjack ghost returns. We will keep those gates closed forever. Mark my words."

The only ones that were being nice to her was the staff. Her maids especially when they found out that Pacifica got her mild depression from her parents chewing her out all of the time. She had to be perfect at all times, even when she was at home. That was a tall order for a twelve year old girl. Pacifica desperately hid her emotions to everyone. She couldn't have two minutes alone, so whenever she felt her depression coming on – she tried to make sure she faked a headache and went to lay down.

Pacifica rarely let anyone see her depression. Even when at the carnival or when her life was being threatened by Miniature Golf Ball people? Either way, she was really glad to be away from her parents. Even it was until she got home later on that night. When Mabel gave her that taco to share, that's when her depression kicked up. She fought it the best she could, placing her hand to her forehead.

Dipper was the first to notice. While he and Pacifica weren't very good friends, she didn't look like she was in a good place. He knew something was wrong.

"Uh... Pacifica? Are you alright?" He asked, gaining Mabel's attention.

"Pacifica?" She asked, seeing the same thing that her brother did.

Pacifica cringed hard core. She didn't want the Pines to find out about this! Especially their great uncle. He was probably going to rub it in her face. Soos saw this and just when he was about to tell Stan, the old con man pulled over. Pacifica couldn't believe what she was seeing. He even turned around to her, looking her dead in the eye. Pacifica didn't know why he was but then...

"Got a headache?" He asked, so nonchalantly. Pacifica didn't know whether to be thankful or confused. Either way, she took the easy way out and just nodded. "Heh, yeah, I thought so from what the kids were saying about those things back there. Don't worry, we'll get you to the Shack in a few minutes." He told her.

Pacifica perked up immediately. No, she couldn't let that happen. The depression would only get worse if she didn't get home at the proper time. But on the other hand, she needed to be in a better place before she faced them.

"Don't we have any aspirin, Mr. Pines?" Soos asked, sounding concerned.

Were they taking pity on her? So they could have her money for a thank you? No, even Pacifica knew better than that.

"She needs ice more than anything." Stan answered modestly. "If it is just a headache that's starting up, aspirin won't help right away." He further added.

"Then won't taking her home be better?" Dipper asked, now sounding alarmed a bit.

"Yeah, surely her parents can help." Mabel further added.

Pacifica seemed torn instantly. She couldn't let her parents know, she couldn't let the Pines go out of their way for her...

"We're taking her to the Shack and that is final." Stan huffed, putting his foot down.

After getting to the Shack, Dipper helped Pacifica in. Mabel went into the kitchen and got her an ice pack. Soos got her a glass of water. Stan just sat in his lazy boy, starting to drink a Pitt Cola. He was in her usual white t-shirt and blue boxers. Pacifica wasn't trying to stare too long but once she told everyone she was fine, Soos went to call the Northwest. Pacifica cringed hard core again. Stan saw this and went over to Pacifica. The young rich girl studied him.

"Why...?" She finally managed to ask.

"Why did I help a Northwest, you mean?" Stan managed to fill in the blanks. Pacifica slowly managed to nod. Stan sighed sadly as he admitted, "It wasn't for your money. It was mostly for you. I can tell your parents cause your depression."

Pacifica's eyes went wide in fright. Was she that easy to read? How did this one smelly old man know that quickly?

"Mr. Pines..." She started to say.

Stan interrupted, "You can't deny it. And I won't tell anyone. Not even Dipper and Mabel. Unless it has gotten really bad."

True enough, after Pacifica's parents picked her up to take her home, Stan had kept his word. No one knew about her depression, not even Dipper, when he came over to get rid of the lumberjack ghost. It was the after party and Dipper was about to leave. When he saw something that got his attention. Actually, he heard something. It was a bell. He turned around and saw Preston ringing the bell at Pacifica. Pacifica was trying her hardest to fight it, even when her depression started up.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest! Why did you let the rift raft in?! Now we're going to be the laughing stock of the town!" Preston roared.

Pacifica, unable to really do anything, just stood there. Dipper stormed over to Preston, gaining Pacifica's attention. What was he doing?

"Leave her alone! Why do you always have to do this to her?!" Dipper demanded, hissing at the patriarch of the Northwest family.

"And yet there is still some of your kind here. I told you to get lost, boy." Preston warned.

"L – leave him alone!" Pacifica managed to say, surprising Dipper. "I am not conforming to the Northwest way anymore! In fact..." She further added, taking the bell from her father.

"Pacifica!" He gasped.

Pacifica threw the bell as hard as she could, smashing it on the white patterned carpet. Preston was furious but that's when he saw something that he didn't see in her before. She was hurting. She was panting, her form unusual to say the least. She limped over to Dipper, whom took her hand gently.

"Pacifica?" The young 12 year old asked, concerned.

She laced her fingers with his, just giving him a small smile. She eventually walked away from the scene, leaving a surprised Dipper and Preston behind. The maid closest to her, Aira, clapped her heroism. Pacifica only smiled, walking towards her room. She knew what was coming after Dipper left so she had only one option, she had to leave the mansion forever. She knew the minute she did, none of the riches her family left behind would be hers.

So carefully taking this into concentration, she took as much money as she could. She got a pocketbook and a backpack, packing it with a weeks worth of clothes. She wrote a note for her parents, sneaking out the window. She started to walk towards the Shack, where she knew she would be safe. She never expected to see government agents around the Shack when she got there that afternoon. She never expected to help shut down this weird portal. She never expected for Stan...to be just like her...

She saw it in his eyes. He also had the same problem... Whatever this thing was, it was hurtful to Stan in some way. In one way, she saw Dipper's point of view. But in the other, she saw Stan's. She had no idea why he wanted it on but based on Mabel's movement, she had made her choice. And she knew that Dipper wasn't going to like it.

"Grunkle Stan... I trust you..." Mabel declared, letting go of the lever.

"Mabel, are you crazy?! We're all going to..." Dipper cried, just as the countdown hit zero.

A bright blinding white light surrounded her, Dipper, Soos, Stan, and Mabel. When she finally was able to open her eyes, she saw that the portal was nearly destroyed. Some shadow was coming out of it, towards them. He walked up to the Journal 1, placing his hand on the cover. Was she crazy or did he have six fingers? He placed the Journal into his coat pocket.

"W – what? Who is that?" Dipper asked, not believing his eyes.

"The author of the journals..." Stan answered. At that moment, the six fingered man took off the googles and scarf, revealing that he had the same face as Stan. "My brother." He further added.

Pacifica's jaw nearly hit the ground. Brother...?

"Is the part where one of us faints?" Mabel asked.

"Oh, I am so on it dude!" Soos answered, before fainting on them.

…

_Wishmaker1028: Well that ends the one shot, though it was a long one. If I think of it, I might make another chapter? Not sure yet. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
